


【坤廷/乾坤正道】我不烦06

by unbrella



Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: 1, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella
Summary: 1





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】我不烦06

第六章

00.

嘭——！小区某单元内传来一声巨响。

这声响震散了晚归的飞鸟，惊动了邻居们，悉悉索索出来看时，就见一个黑衣帅哥被关在朱家大门口，一脸尴尬地摸鼻子。

至于么，他就将将看了那么一眼——

穿着他熟悉的鹅黄色的真丝睡衣，越发显出靛青的头发、雪白的脸，举着一个剥了皮儿的西红柿。

——呆了吧唧的。

然而居然被这么个白痴美人摔了门。

蔡徐坤丢脸无处诉，他往下看了看楼梯角，那儿有他一朋友，因他带的特产实在多，除去自己两手拎满，还麻烦了别人陪跑一趟。

这朋友也灵光，见状立马明白。

“哟！介敢情是前妻在家？”

蔡徐坤横了他一眼，脸上表情尴尬上天。

“走吧哥哥，今日败走麦城，下次再杀回来也不迟哇。”这朋友可没空跟他磨叽，他俩还得赶回美国的飞机。

蔡徐坤只得把带来的孝敬礼物一样样儿全码好了，然后悻悻下楼，结果越想越不是滋味：我怎么这么贱呢？干脆旋回去，掏出一张便签纸，上书“怂货”二字。又落了款：

你见也不敢见的前夫留。

而后一路五味杂陈，黯然登机。

01.

其言不错，朱正廷果然是个怂……摔了门后，只能压在门板上出气儿。他双手捏着睡衣下摆，胸口起伏的厉害，好半天还干咽几口口水，始终不能平复下去，眼神又慌乱，样子又害怕，仔细看眼尾还带了点泪光闪闪。若要让平日里那些觊觎他的人瞧见，恐怕口水都要馋出几千里去。但眼下朱正廷把门锁得死死的，豺狼虎豹都进不来，终于等他回过神，也已夜深。朱家的防盗门悄悄地开了那么一眯缝儿，半晌一只呆呆的脑袋探出来，左右侦察，确认四下无人，蔡徐坤真走了，那个鹅黄身影才小心翼翼出来，看到他家门口堆成山的礼物发懵。

要死，这混蛋买这么多东西干嘛，不知道礼物拆整最为费时费力吗？他当然不会自作多情地以为是前夫对他余情未了，只当这混球对长辈还有点敬畏之心，或许又对孩子有愧疚，弄这许多来攻略孝敬，一时心里略有安慰，比方才好过许多。

只是不经意一瞥发现门上似乎有东西，原来是张黄色便签贴，撕下来一看，差点没把鼻子气歪了，看着那堆礼物立马不顺眼，果断给了两脚，那堆东西便散了架的骨头一样，稀里哗啦滚到楼梯下去了。

“王八蛋！臭狮子！”他一把将便签揉成团，恨恨一扔，又蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，把那礼物抱了三五，一鼓脑儿往小区垃圾回收点奔去。

“敢骂我怂！”名贵的补品往地上一放，他头也不回地离去。过一会儿又拎着些袋子过来。嘴里还一直自言自语，

“别想着讨老的小的欢心！家里没人，还不是你爷爷我做主……”

“什么了不起，以为我会买你账么……嘁……”

朱正廷大半夜的不消停，来来回回好几趟，搞得垃圾点从没这么热闹，不一会儿堆满了高档特产，远远看去格外扎眼。等全搞定了，他又风风火火回家，准备洗净手脸，将脑子里充斥着的前夫的脸一股脑儿洗掉，再好好睡个车轱辘觉。然而往镜前一站，这才发现自己嘴周沾了一圈儿西红柿汁，黏黏糊糊的都干成了壳儿，脑袋上还翘起了一缕呆毛。

他刚才，就是这副形象见蔡徐坤来着？

家里安安静静的，没人回答他，只有那根呆毛，直不楞登竖着，仿佛在嘲笑他的傻。

他还生讳死忌的如临大敌，一秒把人关外面？

朱正廷默不作声擦干净嘴，又溜出门一趟，把垃圾点那些高档礼品悄无声息给捡回来了。

不知道他是怎么想的，那些东西拿回来后，全部拆了放到不起眼的地方，鹿茸人参就塞冰箱，高档烟酒就搁酒柜，跟他爸那群牛栏山二锅头摆一起，反正分门别类收检好，就是盒子不好处理。分好几次扔垃圾点——但总归比全新扔掉好，东西在家，他还可以解释是自己买的，但未拆封就丢在垃圾点，难免惹人议论，要让他爸妈回来听到些什么风声就不好了。

千万不能让父母知道蔡徐坤来过呢，这事儿只能烂在他朱正廷的肚子里。

02.

蔡徐坤跟朋友在贵宾舱里，翻来覆去都睡不着。

一个是脑子里挥不去的前妻的倩影。另一个是眼睛雪亮，八卦之火熊熊燃烧。

“你前妻啊？”

——“嗯。”

“离了几年了？”

——“有几年了。”

“和平离婚啊？”

——“嗯。”

“没感情了？”

……“也许吧。”

“啧，那不至于啊。”这朋友丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“这都过去了多少年了，咋还看你跟眼中钉似的，你儿子不姓蔡么，他也没让孩子改姓啊……”

岂止没改姓，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，艰难呼出一口气。

他连标记都没去除。一开门，一股麝香混着奶糖的怪味扑面而来——还是当年他俩jiuchan在一起时的那个气味，既不搭又不伦不类，好在经年未见应该淡去不少，但不知为何，在他嗅来，却仍如此浓烈。

他该是承认吧，对这个人念念不忘，深爱之情一分一毫都不曾减。

否则怎么会那样无防备，也看清了他身上揉的不算齐整的睡衣，微微凌乱的头发，还有那双温润的眼，饱满粉红的唇，沾了一圈番茄汁，无辜错愕的样子，依旧那么我见犹怜。

他胖了些，依旧漂亮乖顺，眉宇间没什么愁苦，看得出来生活顺心，父母将他照顾得很好。

也许当年跟着自己，真的是让他吃了不少苦头。想到此，蔡徐坤自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，睁开眼看了看他那八卦的朋友。

夜航的飞机上没什么人，这朋友拍拍蔡徐坤，“讲讲您二位的故事呗。”

这人是一天津籍的财阀二代，Alpha，花丛中流连十数年，各种样板戏都看过，今日“对手戏”虽短暂，前后不到一分钟，但他依然嗅到了不一样的味道，蔡徐坤什么人？原来当明星他不了解，但做了生意后，这就是一铁血老板，处的都是些他这样的底蕴和世面都难压住的狠心人，莺莺燕燕虽能玩，到底不是一个阶级和层次的。能把蔡徐坤弄到心里七上八下放不下，百炼钢化成绕指柔的——实在令他好奇，到底是个什么神仙。

没想到蔡徐坤嘴死紧，三言两语打发他，“故事？你不见到了么，我去拜访前岳父母，没曾想他在家，弗一开门，见是我，就关上了，前后不到一秒，话更没有半句，我便走了。”

“话是没有半句，情却酝酿三五分了。”这朋友竖起一根手指，好整以暇摇来摇去，揶揄道，“你不说实话，只能我来问了……哎，你放心，分寸我有……我们手上还有项目，谅你也不会被我问翻了脸。”

他走慢了一步，在楼下就见蔡徐坤吃了闭门羹，并未见到朱正廷本人，因此首先对朱正廷的样貌感兴趣，“漂亮吗？”

蔡徐坤挑眉，“你说呢？”

“国色天香？”

“国色天香。”

“性格什么样儿？”

“又乖又憨，还倔。”

“乖还敢摔你门儿啊？！”

“嘶”——朋友脖子一缩，见蔡徐坤冷眼扫过来，怕是要把他从万里高空丢到太平洋去，赶紧转弯，“那不跟你儿子一样么？我记得文文也是乖乖的。”

“嗯。”废话，他是文文的亲爸，文文不跟他像跟谁像！

这么一提起来，这朋友点点头道，“那我大概有数了，文文长得不太像你，便是跟他像得多些了，若是文文那个模子，确实是个美人……啧，哎哎哎哥哥，你说他都给你生仨孩子了，咋还狠得下心离婚呢？不过你也挺坏的哈哈，撕纸对骂也算出了气……”

这话无疑戳到蔡徐坤的痛处，朱正廷与他并非没有感情，但宁死也不与他生活在一起这一点着实令他无奈，他方才说了这人很倔，别说仨孩子了，生十个也照样离，只不过一旦分开，二人挣脱束缚，他还盼着朱正廷有一丝悔悟，直到今日情景，才算是彻底打碎他的脑中泡沫。

摔门是个什么意思？

当真是相看生厌，见也不愿见。

这么一想蔡徐坤更烦了，抱着手臂缩到一边，心不平气不和的睡去了。

孰料梦里全是那人的影子，挂着睡衣看着他，是了，正是这件鹅黄色睡衣，那时他双手各举着玩偶，节目里扮演着睡前讲故事的角色，他当时就跟范丞丞说，他要这个人做老婆，给他生孩子，再穿这一身睡衣，给孩子讲故事，那真丝睡衣极薄，贴在身上一点儿不差的描摹出优美身形，起起伏伏……弯弯曲曲……那小臀紧翘又有弹性，包在丝滑里，着实引人触手一摸……

“唔——”蔡徐坤翻了个身，飞机舷窗外，云层开始透出亮光，蔡徐坤动了动眼珠，他那朋友见他有转醒趋势，坏心眼子捞了个眼罩给他戴上，蔡徐坤在梦里挣扎了一会儿，转眼见朱正廷的脸躲在门后边，头顶扎了个小啾啾，露出一只眼睛，怯生生看他。

“文文？”蔡徐坤赶紧喊他，“文文你怎么又躲在门口面看人，告诉你多少次不要害怕，不要这样怯生生的，来，站出来，大大方方的，对，做人就是要堂堂正正，光明正大。”

他伸手去推门，门口的朱正廷一趔趄，跟着他一起倒在地板上。他身体贴着他，总觉得眼前的文文怎么突然长大了，一张肉嘟嘟的小脸在他眼前变幻着，慢慢消瘦变得英俊，五官还是那样，只是张开不少，正眼泪汪汪看他，他一个激灵，这才发现不是儿子，而是他压抑在心底，从不敢声张的那个人。

噢，是你……

蔡徐坤激动不已，他张了张嘴，原本要说些什么，没想到手脚不听使唤，只顾捏着朱正廷叫他动弹不得，又像有人压着他的脖子似的，逼他往朱正廷脸上蹭，入口处皆是朱正廷滑/腻光润的肌肤、朱正廷娇软的唇，嘴边还带着番茄糊糊的甜，被他亲的呻/吟不断，噙着泪咬着唇，不愿看他。

他太喜欢了，喜欢到无法自控，朱正廷严苛到不许他见他，那意外的一秒简直惊为天人，让他反复回味，无比珍惜，他舍不得挪开眼，不去看身/下这张脸，更不愿这脸的主人不回应他。

“看着我啊，贝贝。”陌生又熟悉的称呼猛然被唤起来，朱正廷还没看出有什么反应，他自己倒是过电一般，酥麻全冲底下去了。又觉得身上很重，旁边有个声音告诉他，你身上压着一块大门板，你父母孩子全坐上面看着呢。

这块门板千斤重，将他跟朱正廷压得严丝合缝 隔着两层布料，二人热度相互传染，都越来越热。蔡徐坤脑门上一捧汗，正在难受中，被人给摇醒了。

“坤哥、坤哥！醒醒了，落地了。”

眼罩被人取了下来，蔡徐坤猛然睁眼，一大片白晃晃的光亮刺激得眼泪都快出来了，等适应了光线，这才发现眼前是好友坏笑的脸，哪还有什么朱贝贝，全是肖想罢了。

才见了朱正廷一面，他便如此狼狈，全被人看在眼里，蔡徐坤脸黑得像锅底，嘴硬到底，不肯再跟外人提半句，任别人如何撩拨，只管回家抱儿子去了。

03.

这世界上的事竟有这样巧，俗话说一个巴掌拍不响，有些事情沧海一粟，也有另一些，叫做一眼万年。谁曾想就那么匆匆一眼，统共不到一秒，害的两个人神经错乱。如果能预见，估计朱正廷死都不会开这个门。

他一直紧张到几日后爹妈和蔡一燃回来，不可避免被问到家里平白无故多出来的这些东西，干脆说有老教授和粉丝先后几波人找到家里，礼尚往来只能笑纳。爹妈虽然有些怀疑，却也没说不信。等相安无事了，他神经放松下来，也开始做梦。至于什么梦，虽不好说，但梦里他舒服，醒了好半天回不过神来，只发觉自己张着腿，往下一摸，呵，一手湿.-hua。

他歪褪着ku子，看着自己手上nian液发呆。他儿子来敲门，“爸爸，你怎么不去练早功呀，奶奶叫你下去吃饭！”接着门把手转了两转，见反锁了，小孩便走了。

但朱正廷仍被吓得不轻，立马躲到浴室里洗澡，他妈端着早饭出来，听见浴室里哗啦啦的水声，大声问，“谁在洗澡？大早上不抓紧着出门，洗什么澡真是！”

朱正廷心虚不敢作声，但清洗到后面时，自己忍不住试着往里塞了塞手指，这下他脸上古怪地动了几下，全来自后面微妙的一点不可言说的感觉。

朱妈妈又敲着筷子来催，“朱正廷你淘金子呢，洗快点！不想去上班了是吗！”

“真是，多大的人了，还这么磨磨唧唧的……”

絮叨的声音逐渐远去，朱正廷这才松了口气，他瞧了瞧自己胸前挺/立的两点，有些无语。刚才他试着摸过自己的身体，一阵酥麻伴着温水滑过，弄得前面又刺激又喜欢，忘情多揉了两下，他实在太久没被旖旎过了，一下喜不自胜，被他妈一吼，简直如当头冷水，浇得悻悻然，只能草草洗漱干净，灰头土脸去上班。

04.

蔡一燃最近发现了，他爸喜欢有事没事锁门。

原来朱正廷的房间是永远对蔡一燃小同志敞开的，他爸虽然不带着他睡，但是他早上醒了奔过来也没什么问题，门把手一旋就开了，然后蹬开拖鞋飞扑到他爸床上，挨着他爸拼命打滚，嗲他爸身上一点香气。

哦多么舒爽。

当中有一件事情蔡一燃同志没好意思承认，就是他还嗲过他爸一点naii。

他偶然看见过一个小朋友吃妈妈naii，他妈妈还嗔怪他这么大了还要naii奶，于是他也跟朱正廷撒娇，搞得朱正廷哭笑不得，

“你爹我哪来的奶，早没了。”

“燃燃现在是小朋友，不是小宝宝啦，小宝宝可以吃爸爸的奶，小朋友不可以哦。”

“那星星可以吃他妈妈的naii。”

“那星星还小嘛。”

“就小一岁！星星就小一岁！”

朱正廷心想他要怎么跟儿子解释，各人体质不一样导致有奶没奶时间也不一样这种事，他除了养第一个蔡一悯的时候，buru期有点奶水之外，后来生双胞胎时身体并不好，产后压根没naii。

蔡一燃也是奶粉喂大的。

这么一想，儿子又有点可怜。朱正廷犹豫着把衣服卷起来，露出一马平川的胸部。

“呐，你自己看嘛，爸爸哪里有nai……”

“那你给我吸吸。”

……

“吸吧吸吧……”

也是可怜兮兮的一丁点儿红樱，皱巴巴地垂在排骨似的胸前，被蔡一燃小心翼翼含着，干嘬了几口，果真一点naii水没有。

蔡一燃有些不好意思，不一会儿便从朱正廷身上下去了。

但这无疑给他打开了新世界的大门，导致他隔三差五嗲着朱正廷的时候，喜欢往他胸前蹭。朱正廷也知道孩子大了，这种事得慢慢隔开，否则不好，但实在身边只留下这一个孩子，父子间难得的亲近时刻，也就在这三五年了。

最近蔡一燃不能和朱正廷亲近了，他爸老锁门。

门锁旋了几下，扭也扭不开，他爸也没有立马要给他开门的意思。

于是他就找奶奶告状。

朱妈妈过来人，一听就明白，朱正廷什么状况。她隔天支开爷爷和孙子，转头来旁敲侧击，“孩子大了，要跟父母睡。”

朱正廷头也不抬，“他可以自己睡。”

朱妈妈笑道，“一家三世同堂住着的话，爷爷奶奶带孙子呢，跟着睡也没什么，毕竟跟着父母睡不方便，前两天星星奶奶也是这么跟我说的，他父母忙着造二胎。”

她特意强调了“不方便”、“造二胎”等字眼，朱正廷差点没被一口牛奶噎死。

他可算听懂了他妈究竟在说啥，面对他妈不怀好意的目光，他干脆拿起喝完的牛奶杯，躲厨房去了。

“喂，你搞什么鬼？孩子说你最近老锁门，没事儿你锁门干什么？你老实跟我说，不在的时候，是不是发生了点啥？还是谁来过？”

“哎呀啥也没！”朱正廷可学着头一次睁眼说瞎话，他不知道蔡徐坤来过他们家，也见过他父母，只当是他妈第六感来袭，“你也说人家造二胎，我一人能造啥！就是孩子大了，不能太亲近我，而且我最近晚上睡不好，他进来吵。”

“是么……”朱妈妈将信将疑，朱正廷暗地里把蔡徐坤从头到尾骂了个遍，完全没想过人家蔡徐坤当真冤枉，不过一前夫，也没挨他一下，光给他瞅了一眼，自己就把春/meng给做了。

这能怪谁！


End file.
